Cut--
by iSPOT
Summary: Where the heck is the kitchen? But more importantly, why is Ryuuzaki crying! {WARNING- L x Light fluff. Don't like, don't read. Also, for story-telling purposes, please assume that Kira is a random person and not Light Yagami. Rated T for some mild depression.}


Summary- Where the heck is the kitchen? And more importantly, why is Ryuuzaki crying?!

{WARNING- Depression, L x Light fluff. Au in in which Light is NOT Kira. For story-telling purposes, please assume that Kira is a random person somewhere.}

Light sat at his desk, studying diligently as usual. The harsh red numbers on his digital alarm spelled out 11:00 P.M. He sighed. _Everyone should be asleep by now, but I think I should stay up it bit longer. I'd better grab a coffee. _At that thought, he stood up and made his way into the dark hallways of headquarters. He fumbled around blindly for the kitchen, hoping that he wouldn't wake any of his fellow detectives. _Where the heck did Ryuuzaki put the light switch?! _A low, quiet sob jerked him out of his thoughts as it emerged from behind a door. Light stopped abruptly. _...Ryuuzaki? _Light pressed his ear to the door, trying to gain some sort of explanation as to why the seemingly emotionless man was suddenly crying**. **

"**I'm so stupid**_**…**_"

_What? Ryuuzaki, you're not making any sense…_ He tapped lightly on the mahogany door. "**Ryuuzaki? I'm coming in.**" Without waiting for an answer, he turned the doorknob. Surprisingly enough, Ryuuzaki had left the door unlocked. "**Hey. Sorry for barging in, I had just wanted to see if you were alri-**" Light trailed off as he caught sight of his friend.

Ryuuzaki crouched on his chair, grasping his hand tightly as he cut into the delicate, pale skin of his wrist. Not soon enough, he threw the knife to the ground in a desperate attempt to hide it, using his good hand to cover the cut. "**What is it, Raito-kun?**" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Light stared. "**What is it? WHAT IS IT?! Ryuuzaki, why the holy hell are you slitting your wrists?!**" Silence bore down on the two, seeming to thicken the very air.Light felt many things, but at the top of it all, he almost felt… betrayed. _Ryuuzaki has been hurting… why didn't he tell me? Am I not trustworthy enough to him? _Making an effort to cover up the hurt that he was feeling, he tried again. "**Well?**" Ryuuzaki shook his head. Swallowing a pang of sadness and hurt, Light sighed. "**Fine, don't tell me. But let me take a look at that.**" Ryuuzaki reluctantly uncovered his flesh, allowing a small trickle of blood to flow. A million emotions flew through Light's head. _Why would he do that?! _He felt like crying as he took in the sight of the perfect, marble skin that had now been ravaged and bloodied. "**...why would you do this, Ryuuzaki…?**" The silence that had occurred before was nothing compared to the suffocating silence that was taking place now. It seemed to stretch an eternity, blocking out Light's thoughts as he lowered his head in defeat, closing his eyes and rested his head in his hands. _Oh Ryuuzaki… _Light's eyes began to swell with tears that threatened to overflow. He quickly wiped them away. "**Ryuuzaki…**"

Light stopped when Ryuuzaki's small figure slammed into him, clutching his sides tightly. The very man who had always had an unreadable mask, who seemed unfazed by any death, was sobbing into Light's chest. He buried his face deeper into Light, shaking with the force his wails. Barely hesitating a second, Light wrapped his arms around the man's trembling frame. He rested his chin in the beautiful black hair he so wished to run his hands through, and grasped his friend tightly. _Somehow… holding him feels so right. I want to be there for him when he cries. What are these feelings? Is it… no, it can't be… _It was a moment before Light realized that Ryuuzaki's sobs had finally subsided. The smaller man sighed, sinking deeper into Light's form.

"**Raito-kun… I've been so sad lately.**"

Light was taken aback severely at his friend's sudden vulnerability. "**Is it because of the investigation?**"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "**Yes, I suppose so. **" He answered half-heartedly.

Light narrowed his eyes in concentration. "**Ryuuzaki… it's something else, isn't it?**"

Ryuuzaki sighed heavily. "**Your deductive skills are amazing as usual, Raito-kun. It's just… I have strong feelings towards someone, but I'm at **_**least **_**ninety percent sure that they don't return my feelings.**"

Light nodded in what seemed like a thoughtful gesture. But it was just a way to conceal the hurt that had just tore through his body. _He loves someone? I should feel happy for him… but I feel so hurt. Do I actually have feelings for him? I've found him rather cute for a while… but that 's perfectly normal, right? No… seeing your fellow detective as cute, especially for an extended period of time, is not normal friendship. So I guess that settles it… I'm in love with Ryuuzaki. _"**Ryuuzaki… who is this person you love? Have I met her?**"

Ryuuzaki hesitated for a moment. "**Well… it's not a… **_**girl**_**, per say.**"

Light thought for a moment. "**Is it Matsuda?**"

Despite his tears, Ryuuzaki burst out laughing. "**No! Not at all!**"

Light chuckled along. "**Yeah, I figured that was a pretty far-fetched guess. So then… who?**"

Ryuuzaki's serious expression returned. "**Well… he's around me all the time. And he's extremely dedicated to the investigation.**"

Light concentrated. "**Is it Mogi-san?**"

Ryuuzaki only shook his head. Light could feel himself beginning to get frustrated. "**Then who is it? You can trust me, I wont tell him.**"

Ryuuzaki shook his head once again. "**If I tell you, there wont be a need to tell him. He'll already know.**"

Light's eyes widened in realization. "**Ryuuzaki… is it… **_**me**_**?**"

Ryuuzaki hesitated for what seemed like a lifetime, then nodded slightly. "**Yes. It's you, Raito-kun.**" Ryuuzaki's eyes started to flow with tears again. "**I'm sorry… I will understand if you would like to leave the investigation now. It was not my place to bring such strong emotions into the Kira case. Again, I'm sor-**"

Light was rather surprised at himself. Never had he expected this to happen, but now it was. He sunk into the kiss, losing his hands in the obsidian sea of the other's hair. They separated after a moment that couldn't have lasted long enough. They each took some time to process what had happened. Light finally opened his eyes, gazing into his new partners' dark ones. "**Ryuuz-**"

"**Raito-kun. From now on, call me Lawliet."**

**Fin~**


End file.
